¿Tú me odias?
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: One-Shot/Después de su discusión con Shinobu Kochou, un desconcertado Giyuu Tomioka comienza a cuestionarse en cómo le hizo sentir el comentario hiriente de la mariposa. "Quizá lo dijo porque quien me odia es ella..." Pero, ¿y si no fuera así? ¿entonces por qué decir esas palabras?/Primer FF GiyuuShino.


**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba(C) ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Koyoharu Gotouge.  
Yo simplemente quería unirme al fandom a través de este ship.**

* * *

**¿TU ME ODIAS?**

-_…Por eso todo el mundo te odia._

Con que era eso, pensó. Aunque a decir verdad no le importó mucho, puesto que nunca en su vida se había basado en el criterio que los demás tuvieran de él. Y ese momento no iba a ser la excepción. Sin embargo…

-Si todos me odian, entonces…

Después de aquella misión, luego de que tuvo que salvar la cabeza dura de Tanjiro y su hermana, dio un paseo antes de llegar a su morada, y pensativo, con las palabras de Shinobu Kochou taladrándole la cabeza. De nuevo reflexionó, y no, no estaba enojado por aquel comentario hiriente, mal intencionado o no, eran de seguro producto de las ganas que Kochou tenía de molestarlo cada que podía.

¿Estaba enojado? Por supuesto que no. ¿Indignado? Tal vez, pues siendo sincero consigo mismo, era una insolencia por parte de aquella mujer, o mejor dicho muchacha pues, según sabía, él le superaba por un par de años. Se atrevería a decir que era incluso una mocosa, comparada con él, debido a su actitud sarcástica y pretenciosa. En más de un momento del día después de su regreso, Giyuu Tomioka pensó en cómo se había sentido después de aquellas palabras.

Él había contestado que nadie lo odiaba, o al menos que él lo supiera. Pero no podía tampoco asegurarlo ya que era su poco tiempo de ser un Pilar, sumándole el hecho de que no convivía con prácticamente ninguno de ellos, con trabajos entablaba una conversación con el Pilar de los Insectos, quien para variar lo puso en aquella situación tan incómoda de introspección. Así que, si no podía asegurar que lo odiaran los demás Pilares, tampoco podía asegurar lo contrario. Las insinuaciones de Kochou no eran más que eso, insinuaciones.

Pero entonces ¿a qué se debía su inquietud? ¿Acaso aquellas palabras lo habían…entristecido?

Se sorprendió de sus propias ideas. Dando un suspiro, elevó su mirada hacia el cielo y como si el aire le hubiese preguntado, soltó:

-Quizá lo dijo porque _ella_ es la que me odia.

Pero y si así fuera ¿qué? Ni siquiera disfrutaba el tiempo con aquella mujer de kimono de mariposa, a lo mucho la respetaba como su compañera de trabajo, por ser congéneres y compartir el mismo ideal sobre luchar contra los demonios, pero hasta ahí ¿verdad? Y además, ¿por qué empezar a cuestionarse tan de repente? ¿Será que acaso le importaba la opinión que Shinobu Kochou tuviera de su persona?

-Pero ¿por qué?

_-Ne… Tomioka-san. No te quedes callado y di algo. Tomioka-san... Tomioka-san…_

¡Lo que ella opinara de él importaba un bledo! Se preocuparía de la opinión de Oyakata-sama o de su maestro, quienes podrían esperar tener una expectativa de él. Ni siquiera esperaría que Tanjiro tuviera algo qu decir sobre su existencia, a pesar de llegar a apreciar su tenacidad. Él tenía más opinión de cualquiera de la organización, incluso de Shinobu Kochou, quien era molesta como una polilla revoloteando durante la noche y testaruda como una mula de carga. Nada tenía de mariposa, más que el kimono. Quizá lo único bueno de su persona era su fuerza y que era bonita…

Bonita.

Se volvió a sorprender de sí mismo que hasta se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Qué había murmurado su cerebro? ¿Acaso pensó en esa palabra? Presionó sus labios y tragó saliva, intentando no musitar aquel adjetivo que se saboreó su boca.

Tomioka, el Pilar del Agua no admitiría que había encontrado atractiva a Shinobu Kochou.

Pero ¿no tenía nada de malo? ¿O sí? De nuevo esos cuestionamientos sin sentido, nublándole el juicio y poniéndolo más nervioso. Desde su hermana mayor no había mujer que le pareciera bonita, pero aquello podía reconocer que se debía al afecto que le tenía por ser su familia. Ni siquiera Mitsuri, mostrando sus atributos todos los días le producía el mismo efecto. Aceptaba que era atractiva, pero nunca pensó en la palabra "bonita". ¿Y de cuando acá veía a Kochou de esa manera? Bien, debía recalcar que sí, aquella chica tenía ojos grandes de inusual color, al igual que su cabello recogido con aquel singular adorno, que incluso le daba un cierto aire de ingenuidad, en contraste con su personalidad fiera y aterradora, oculta tras esa sonrisa un tanto enigmática. Debía admitir que sus labios pintados de carmín lucían brillantes y carnosos, a pesar de su diminuta boca…

Se cubrió con una mano la cara, intentando calmarse internamente, pronto sintió un leve aumento en su respiración y en el calor de su cara. ¿Qué clase de ideas tontas eran esas? Además, no tenía que juzgarse tanto a sí mismo, era hombre y si alguien del sexo opuesto le parecía atractivo, podía guardárselo si quería, tampoco era estrictamente necesario expresarlo al mundo. Si así fuese, eso no iría con él, quien se reservaba la mayor parte de sus criterios y pensamientos.

Pero aun así… Sentía que le debían una explicación.

.

En el pórtico de la Finca Mariposa, una pequeña figura sentada tomaba un sorbo a su té de hierbas, sintió un cambio en el aire a su alrededor, mas no lo sintió como una señal de alerta. Ella aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba del vapor de su taza acariciarle las mejillas. Después de beber, dejó la taza a un lado para poder ver de frente a la figura que irrumpía sus aposentos a tales horas. A pesar de que le desconcertaba su presencia, permaneció impasible, mostrando su ya acostumbrada sonrisa a aquel hombre de serios y oscuros ojos azules.

-Buenas noches, Tomioka-san—saludó como si nada la dueña de la finca- ¿No crees que es tarde para una visita? ¿O es que ya hay nuevas órdenes?—y sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, él permaneció sin moverse-¿Eh? ¿No vas a responder? Entiendo, por esa actitud tuya todos te detestan.

Y un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Pilar del Agua, se acercó a ella, no se percató en el momento en que lo hizo tan rápido, mirándola a su altura, con gran interés, sin retirarle los ojos de encima, con aquella serenidad tan característica. Parpadeó ligeramente, debido a su sorpresa, pero volvió a sonreír, divertida de las acciones tan repentinas de Tomioka.

-Veo que te ha vuelto a molestar que te diga algo de lo que no te habías dado cuenta, Tomioka-san. Pero bueno. ¿Vas a decirme qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?

-¿Tú me odias, Kochou?

Silencio incómodo, acompañado de una expresión incrédula por parte de la aludida fue lo que se dio en ese momento. Pensó en reír, por aquella pregunta un tanto ¿inocente? Sí, Giyuu Tomioka había tomado con tal seriedad su broma que fue hasta donde ella para preguntarle firmemente tal cosa, y quien sabe si le habría preguntado a los demás Pilares. Pero lejos de tomarlo con gracia, Kochou notó en la expresión de aquel joven la necesidad de una respuesta igual de seria. ¿Es que acaso le había provocado ternura su ingenuidad? Se preguntó a sí misma, sin apartarse de la mirada azul.

-Por supuesto que no te odio, tú me agradas mucho, Tomioka-san.

Su corazón se sobresaltó, pero su cerebro aún no comprendía qué estaba pasando. Entonces, si ella no tenía esa clase de sentimiento por él, sino lo despreciaba, ¿por qué decir aquello? ¿Y con qué afán? Lo que más lo tomó desprevenido fue aquella sonrisa, que se sintió diferente en comparación con la ya habitual de Kochou, no fue forzada, no fue ni siquiera de burla, fue una sonrisa… tan cálida, tan sincera. Aquellos ojos violetas incluso lo miraron con cierta ternura.

-Entonces ¿por qué…?

Pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire, pausadas en el tiempo, había olvidado lo cerca que estaba de ella, lo vulnerable que había quedado y la gran apertura que le dio sobre su espacio personal. Shinobu tomó con ambas manos sus mejillas y lo acercó a su rostro, cerró los ojos y depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Mantuvo su agarre para con su cuerpo encorvado todavía, y con su voz dulce, casi susurrante, la escuchó decir:

-Por qué de otra manera no podía haber despertado tu curiosidad.—acarició su mejilla y su expresión cambió a una ligeramente más triste—Ne, Tomioka-san ¿me odias por decirte cosas tan horribles?

-No—clara y serena, como el agua en calma, así fue su respuesta.

-Qué alivio—expresó con gratitud—Espero algún día puedas perdonarme por eso.

Sin más que decir, tomó suavemente de sus manos para recuperar su postura y dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Debía descansar una vez que su propia mente había entrado en calma después de un día entero de paranoia.

-¡Vuelve cuando quieras!—se despidió una Shinobu sonriente, a lo que su interlocutor simplemente se desvaneció tras un fugaz salto.

Mirando el cielo nocturno, sonrió, buscando el último rastro que pudiese dejar Giyuu Tomioka.

-Nadie podría odiarte, tonto.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, también espero poder seguir escribiendo más sobre esta pareja. Aunque haya pasado lo que pasó. Koyoharu, nunca te lo perdonaré._

_Nos leemos luego. _


End file.
